Nagasarete Kazuto
by Konata Shogun
Summary: kazuto, a boy who don't know what to do with his life. his best friend tries to help him by taking him on a cruise ship in the through Pacific. but something happen to him, somehow fall off the ship and now got maroon on island. but he wasn't alone. he stuck on a island filled only with girls, what will happen to him ? This is going on HIATUS for a while until i sort somethings.
1. please don't tip the boat, baby

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, everyone else is owned by Takeshi Fujishiro etc.

My first fanfic ever. It's risky to write this so close to my classes and exams, but if I don't, I'm going to be distracted all the time, so here we are.

* * *

In middle the of pacific ocean floats a lifeboat titled the hakuchi cruise ship, swaying in water. Inside that boat was me. My name is kazuto tanaka. I'm 19 years old and I'm Japanese-American. I graduated from high school at 18 and a geek who love post apocalyptic novel and games. 1 year later after high school I was on a cruise because my friend pulled me here, trying to help me because I was looking depressed to them. But I enjoyed it, had a few beers and some laughs it was great.

Now here I am, laying on my back listening to music trying to remember what happened last night because I don't know how in the hell did I get here in first place. Unfortunately, last night I was too drunk to remember anything. I was on a cruise ship with my friends helping to **get a life**, just because I don't go outside every once a month doesn't mean i have a bad social life. I'd enjoyed the ride, had a few beers and forgot about my problems. It was a good week for me, until _this _happen and now I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean.

*sigh*

I looked up at the sky "why is the world doing this to me?"

* * *

~last night~

On the hakuchi, it was evening the sun was nowhere to be seen except for it vibrant rays that still reflects from the slightly dark sky, you can hear people laughing and beer bottles clashing against each other like it was celebration. I was with some guys chatting, drinking have a good time until I heard a voice that caught my attention. I turn around and saw a guy wearing dark blue shirt, camouflage short, and dark blue sneakers also see him holding two beers, one for each hand and then I recognized him. It was my best friend, Matt .

" hey kazuto, come here for sec, will ya ? "Matt shouted, waving at me to come over with a beer in his hand.

I walked over to him to see what he want to talk about. as I soon as got to him, he handed me a beer. Of course I took it and had little chug of it before we started talking. Him and i lean silently on the safety bars of the boat for a good minute until he broke the silent.

" hey, how you feeling man? " Matt said looking at me probably with a slight concern expression. I couldn't tell, kept looking at the ocean staring at the distance.

"yeah, great " I said lazily, still looking at the ocean that faintly reflect the evening sky, not even trying to pretend show interest in talk, until I said

"just fucking great"

The silent again filled the air again, only for few seconds. Until Matt spoke up after taking a swig of his beer.

"what your problem ?" He said, I didn't respond to the question quickly just stood there in silent and kept looking at the ocean.

I was thinking in my head over and over again, feeling like I'm trying force answer out of head. But to no avail the answer never came.

The reason is that I was in depressed state is because i was hoping that the world would end. everything i hate would be erase, I would have a new life. i practice and prepare it but that never came. After that I just didn't know what to do next, I have no plan for college or have job. so I just stayed at home played games for a year...

"hey kazuto, hello ?" Matt shouted in my ear, make me come out my train of thought. I turn to look at him.

"huh, yeah what up ?" I said look at Matt trying to look at him like I understand everything he said, of course I was not.

"so what are you going to do, when we get back man ?" Matt said flat before quickly chugging down the last of his beer.

" go to college or find a job then whatever " I said taking another swig of my beer.

" that it ? " Matt looking at me, while holding his empty bottle between his two fingers.

" that it " I said before finishing up my beer then look at the ocean one more time before walking back to the party. Matt was about to say something but i cut him off. " come on man really think-"

" lets enjoy the rest of the night " I commended while walking back to the party. I didn't want to talk about anymore.

" enjoy huh ? " That was the last thing I heard from him while as i walked back to the party.

I grabbed another beer and took a sit at a empty table, laid my head back and close my eyes for a minute listening to the happy crowd, dance, laughing, and drinking. When I open my eyes, thought I see the crowd of happy people. But what I saw is Matt and two other guys standing front of me. It took a second but recognized other guys, it chuck and Gus my friends from high school. They had a grin on their face. That put a worried expression on mine and ask them.

"what ?" I said with a concern tone, waiting for one of them to response to my question.

"what do you think ?" Matt said "to 'enjoy' the night" Matt raised the his arms, showing both hands holding six bottle pack of Sapporo my favorite beer.

"so I got guys and thought lets have a drink like old times " Matt gotten a few nods from Chuck and Gus of what he said.

Something tell me** 'no don't do it'**, but I ignorant it. because these guys are my closest friends and helped my the past and also they have my favorite beer. How am i to say no to that ?

" alright, let drink!" I look up at them grinned like a man who hit the jackpot in a lottery.

The rest of night we drank the bottles of beer Matt brought and got some more beers after. Matt was telling story of ours high school years together, the good and bad ones. chuck and Gus on other hand, went hunting on for some pretty girls, but to their luck didn't get a single girl back. They walked back to the table in defeat while my and Matt were laughing at there lost before continuing drinking through the night.

I was now at the point where you see the ship rocking back and forth like it was about to tip over. I knew i was at my limit, So told the guys i was going to bed, as soon as I gotten up from my chair one of the guys ask if I need some help. I insured them i'm fine, I started walking back to my cabin staggeringly.

I got to my room, open the door waltz right into my room before realized it was dark. I didn't care, been on this ship for a week and should know where my bed. I navigated through the darkness and fell on my bed. before I went sleep, grabbed my mp4 and plugged my earplug into my ears start playing music. As the music played I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

~back to present~

" and that all i can remember" I had my eyes closed, Still puzzle on what happen last night.

I opened one of the eyes to look what is on the boat. all I have is my backpack (with a cellphone, three book, couple bags of chips, and three beers), my mp4, and the clothes on my back. I was thinking on what to do next until a raindrop hit my head pull me out of it.

" what the-" is all I said, when i was interrupted by my boat rocking left to right harshly.

I looked around and saw that I was trap in a middle of a storm. I didn't understand it was sunny a minute ago. The calm water soon turn into deadly waves. The wind start flowing wildly. I knew that i'm going to lose control of boat, so i grabbed my stuff. I had my backpack on, Soon after I saw the wave that was going to do me in. The wave was about 20 feet tall from me. I knew that I couldn't do anything, all I did was brace myself. I took the from hit from the wave and was swallowed inside it. I spun around in the water not knowing which way is the surface. All I thought in my head was this is it, I'm going to die here. Before I let death take me, saw shadow of a creature it was big and it eyes were red. after that everything went black.

* * *

Remember to leave a review, so I can correct any mistake.

I see ya next time :)


	2. New life, same person

hey guy school is over for me and summer begin. let continue the story :)

where we last left off was kazuto got struck'd by a giant wave and was pulled into the ocean. Now Kazuto is nowhere to be found...yet.

* * *

~narrator POV~

In Morning the sun raised high into the clear blue sky, after a raging storm the sun shined upon the island called airantou. On the west side of the island near a cliff be a house, through the sliding door on the wooden floor, a young girl laying down on a futon sleeping. She had long chocolate brown hair, a cute and delicate face, wore a thin and loose white yukata, and her slender body, roughly at the age of 17, her name was Suzu.

There a soft round pink object on the top corner of her futon. The pink orb twitched before rolling over to one side. It had rather large pig snout, blinked open a pair of small black eyes, popped a pair of pig ears, and sprung out a curly pig's tail.

"Pu," it said. The tiny piglet-like creature hopped next her head.

She shifted underneath the blanket, moaning from her pleasant dream. She open her dark blue eyes that was shining with energy. Not having to look up, she smiled, stretched her body.

"Morning, Tonkatsu…" she grinned with a sleepy look on her face.

The piglet, Tonkatsu hopped on her head with an energetic air, "Puu, puu!"

Suzu sat herself up on her futon and stretched out her arms to her sides with a light moan of relief.

"It sure was a scary storm last night. I hope everything in the village is alright."

"Pu." Tonkatsu leap up to Suzu and she caught him in her arms. The tiny creature turned to her.

"Were you scared Tonkatsu?"

The Tonkatsu shook it's body left to right at Suzu "Pu-pu."

Suzu's smile faded a little, "I…I don't like the storms…But…I" She brightened once again, "With you being with me, I don't have to worry about it"

Tonkatsu bounced happy at Suzu"Pu! Pu!"

Suzu left her house, starting off the day with fishing For now. Her main work can be finish later and there were no one to need help. Since she had almost the rest of the day off, she had a nice plan to relax and fishing.

She enjoy fishing, catch food for tonight's dinner with Tonkatsu, she smiled happily. She stopped by the cliff near her house and sat at the edge, With a confident nod, she beamed as she picked up her rod with a sturdy string and hook attached to it. Tonkatsu hopped up and landed onto her shoulder.

"Pu-pu!" it chimed energetically.

"That's right, Tonkatsu. We're going fishing!" Suzu giggled at Tonkatsu, completely forgetting everything else, "Let's catch something good!"

The ocean waves calmed down after last night storm, the waves crash against the aside cliff. The sun set roughly before noon, casting a very warm and bright rays down onto the island. weird shaped seagulls with small wings and beaks, but with large eyes, circled the sea near the cliff along the refreshing blast of wind.

Suzu walked up to the cliff and sat there, her feet hanged of the edge of the cliff. Suzu sat up straight having a confident and motivated expression on her face.

"A one, two…" The girl reeled back her fishing pole and with one graceful throw she sent the line flying, the hook landed in the ocean with a small splash.

Suzu held her fishing rod in both hands. Her companion Tonkatsu came hopping to her side and sat next to her as she waited for a catch.

"Just you wait, Tonkatsu, and I'll be able to catch us a nice fish for dinner tonight!" Suzu said brightly.

"Pu! Pu!" Tonkatsu called called happily bounced in place. She inhale the fresh sea air and exhale softly. It was a nice day in the middle of spring.

"It such a nice day today…I'll bet that after the storm last night, we might be able to find a lot of fishes for the today!"

"Pu!"

Suzu griped the rod a little, easing up on her hold to let it balance loosely, but securely, in her hands. Her mind drifted off a moment as she stared up at the clear blue sky, see the seagulls circle in flight over the suddenly the her rod start tugging at her consciousness and it took her a few seconds before she realized her line was being pulled. She gripped the rod's handle and start to pull it to the island for minutes. Finally, she went for the catch.

"Got one!" she yelled out.

Tonkatsu bounced with glee, "Pu! Pu!"

With the ease of her well-trained strength, she pulled out…

"HUH!?...A HUMAN?!"

Suzu's mind snapped back to reality as to what was hanging by her line. True enough, it was a human but look strange to her. The person felt similar to Suzu, but this human looked entirely different to anyone she had ever seen on the island. Without hesitating, she reeled in her catch as quickly and carefully.

The captured human was pulled out across the shores by Suzu's hands. When the body was cleared away from the ocean's reach, Suzu knelt down to its side.

" Hey! Are you alright? hey Wake up!" Suzu frantically shook the body awake but to no avail. It was during this moment when she noticed the peculiarity of this stranger.

Suzu start feeling the body of this person she rescue. This person looked Japanese, looked a little taller than Rin, the hair was short and loose spike black that was fade yellow at the tips. the person's clothes seem weird to Suzu.

Before Suzu had chance to figure out who or what this person is to her, a cough came from the person that Suzu just saved.

"*cough*...get...help...please*cough*" the person pass out no less than a second.

Suzu was shock that she can understand it, but there were no time to think about what happened. she need help this person and fast. Suzu grabs the person and put it on her back. She start run back to village with Tonkatsu next to her.

"We need to there fast as we can"Suzu running as fast a car with the person her back.

* * *

~kazuto POV~

"All I see is darkness, am I dead and stuck in purgatory or this is my subconscious ?" I said looking around in this dark void of emptiness.

After said that I start hearing voices, a young girl, a old lady, and a creature that sound like PU? But I start feeling something on my body, but it was mostly on my chest like something sliding, it was soft. A few minute later I start feeling something heavy on my stomach, this time I tried to open my eyes to see what it was. I open my eyes lazy to see a pig like creature on top of me, a few second after that a girl face was shoved into mine.

"What a relief, your awake!" the girl was inch away from touching my nose with hers.

"Um...yeah,who are you? and you can stop being so fucking close" still look at the girl who was close to my face.

After the girl moved away and sat back down. I found out her name, it was Suzu. She told me that she found me when she was fishing, took me back to her village to find some help, later an old lady goes by the names Obaba. I start explaining to them who i am and how I got here.

"But it amazing you survive that storm !" Suzu was chowing down her meal with me for some reason.

"Yeah I thought I was fish food, but I'm surprise that I made it back to japan." I finish and past my rice bowl for seconds, Suzu as well.

"Huh ?"Suzu looked at me confused while bite down on her fish.

"What ? This isn't japan ? " Obaba hand me my bowl back filled with rice.

Obaba explain to me that 130 year ago they had a shipwreck in a storm and were drifted to this island as well and don't know where this island is located on, thankfully the island is able to be inhabitable and so they named the island Airantrou. They stayed on the island to this day.

"Ever since then we haven't had contact with the outside world, it seem from the way you dressed, japan had change a lot" Obaba examined my clothes and backpack.

Well that a surprise that an land like this exists in these modern days. A civilization that hasn't change since the Meiji era...

"...That mean... There no boats come to and from" looking at Obaba and Suzu awaiting they're answer.

"No" Suzu said bluntly

" And phone and other communication have no connection to the outside world ?" went and pull my cellphone

"Phone? what's that?" Suzu looked at my cellphone that in my hand with curiously.

"That mean I'm stuck in this island" I said with deadpanned tone looking annoyed to nobody.

"That is entirely correct...probably..." Suzu smiled with innocent and care free expression.

This also mean no TV, radio and or any electricity. Which I can live without and this island has civilization, so that mean I wont have to do a lot hunting or surviving that matter. The one side of my brain saying to me, but the other telling to ask this question which those have a point, I should ask this first before completely giving up.

"Couldn't I take one of the boats here and go back ?" still thinking on which way is the closest way to land if I get boat.

"Even if you do use a boat to leave, you can't leave this island" Obaba spoken first looking at me she know what I thinking.

"Why!?" I was looking at her like she was insane or something.

"Because this island surrounded by whirlpool and strong currents" Suzu explain the rest of Obaba's reason.

"I see..." I was deep in thought. Suzu looked at me with a concern look on her face, probably that I looked depressed to her.

"If you don't mind, I to like get dress, please" I ask nicely to them.

"Of course, come now Suzu give him some time to get ready" Suzu nodded, but she didn't leave the room with Obaba without a glance towards me.

I was alone got dress and checked my backpack that I got everything. Soon after that I left the room and meet up Suzu outside. She said I can stay with her until I get settle in. We started walking to her house, it was long Most of time I was thinking about what happen to me and what i m going to do here. To tell you the truth I was happy. I don't need to worried about get a job or go to school, of course I going to miss technology. But I think this the best thing to happen to me.

"Um...Kazuto"

After a while Suzu spoke, it took me of my train thought. I look at Suzu she had her head face down the ground, but I could see her face it was very sad and concern expression she had on. She hold Tonkatsu tight in arms not looking away from the ground for a second, but she pulled her head up and looked at me. God, I thought I was looking at a cute sad little kitty with the look she was giving me.

"I'm sorry that you can't go back home, but this is a nice island and I know you have great time here, so cheer up, OK ?" she put on the brightest see on a girl yet.

"Ahaha..." this was enough to make me laugh so hard, I nearly cried.

"Eh ? what so funny ?" she was surprise by my reaction to her.

" Tell you the truth I had a terrible life in the outside, so I glad that I don't have go back anytime soon" still had the most cheekiest grin on my face.

"Oh" was all she said

"Beside...this island seem to be a good place" looking at the sun setting down leave a light-orange color in the sky.

"I will stay for a while" look at Suzu with smile on my face.

"Kazuto..." she then return a smile that was 2 times bigger and brighter than mine.

"Welcome to airantou !" she said

"Thank for having me here" I said

we continue walking to are destination silently, but something was telling me that my life is not just going to change just for me. this is going to be one hell of a life for now.

* * *

Wow! Another chapter done this one was hard with the POV. that might be last time i do that. But i had fun make this chapter.

i hope you like and are looking for some more.

BYE!~~~~:)


End file.
